


Sherlock Tidbits

by Unhelpful_Yoda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhelpful_Yoda/pseuds/Unhelpful_Yoda
Summary: Just a collection of Sherlock inspired pieces! I suck at tagging stuff, but there will be a mixture of different subjects!
Relationships: John Watson/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Loss

“There’s just one more thing, one more thing, one more miracle Sherlock for me... Don’t. Be. Dead. Would you do that just for me, just stop it... stop this?” John begged, stepping forward on shaky legs and dropping a kiss atop the gravestone. 

With a choked sob, John turned and walked away. He was dead... he was dead and John’s world was crumbling. His sleep was plagued by the usual nightmare that night, Sherlock stood on the ledge with the phone to his ear and then he was falling in slow motion. 

_Goodbye John_ echoed around his head as he woke with a gasp, running a hand over his face and collapsing back against the pillows. Unable to get back to sleep, he reached for the notebook on his bedside cabinet and turned to a blank page. 

Sherlock,  
It’s been a month, one month since you jumped and simultaneously ripped my heart from my chest. Life is so... normal like you never walked into it and yet, every item within these walls reminds me that you were very much a part of it. Your deerstalker hat and your violin, oh how I miss the sound of your violin.  
Who knew that it could hurt so much to have someone in your heart, but no longer be able to hold them in your arms and tell them... God damn it! Why Sherlock? Why couldn’t you just let me help you... let me save you?  
Well, if this is the only way left for me to finally be honest, I guess... I love you, Sherlock Holmes with every fiber of my being. 

John 

He bit his lip as he closed the book, attempting to hold himself together and swiping at the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Muffled sobs soon wracked his body and locked away from the world in the darkness of his room, he allowed himself to break.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock was the smartest and dumbest man that Liza had ever met.

Sherlock Holmes was quite possibly the smartest man that Liza had ever met when it came to crime and the mindsets of a criminal, but that seemed to the limit of his genius. She had seen him solve cases that the top people at Scotland Yard had been working on for years and yet, he’d miss the point of a simple joke. 

Stood in the living room of 221B Baker Street, Liza watched as life outside continued and jumped slightly as something hit the wall with a loud thud. 

“It makes no sense,” Sherlock mumbled to no one in particular, “Why kill his brother, but allow the wife to live with the knowledge that she could identify him?” 

“Maybe he loved her,” Liza suggested. 

“What’s love got to do with the murder?” 

“Love makes you do the wacky.” 

“What?” Sherlock inquired, turning to look at Liza and frowning. 

“Crazy things, Sherlock,” John added, rolling his eyes and setting a tray of tea on the table. 

Liza picked up a cup with a smile in thanks, taking a sip and looking up as Sherlock spoke again. 

“It still doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Love never does, it’s an unconditional commitment to an imperfect person and sometimes that person doesn’t feel the same way,” Liza told him, speaking from experience and ignoring the knowing look that John sent her way, “Love is a decision, so maybe our killer decided that his brother wasn’t worthy and dealt with it.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sherlock dismissed, shaking his head and shifting his attention back to the evidence board he’d set up on the wall. 

Yep, Sherlock Holmes was most definitely the smartest and dumbest man that Liza had ever met... but she loved him anyway.


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's in trouble

Liza stormed into 221B, entering the living room without knocking and slapping Sherlock across the face. 

“I trusted you,” she said with a glare, feeling slight satisfaction by the look of shock on the detective's face and the red mark on his cheek. 

“Well then, you can’t exactly blame me, can you?” Sherlock replied, “It was your mistake.” 

“My... you are unbelievable,” Liza shouted, before leaving and heading home. 

She had just made herself some lunch, when someone knocked on the door and she answered it to find John on the other side. With a sigh, she stepped aside and motioned for him to enter. 

“What did he do?” John asked, taking a seat and accepting the cup of tea she handed him. 

“I told him some stuff and he shared it with Lestrade,” Liza told him. 

“Sherlock isn’t one for keeping secrets,” John stated, “At least not other people’s, but... as much as the man infuriates me, everything he does is for a good reason or at least he thinks it’s a good reason.” 

“There was no good reason to share what I told him.”


	4. For The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was for the best

Sat in her new apartment, Liza removed the lid to the box that held her pictures and picked up the first photograph with a sad smile. The photo had been taken on John’s wedding day and despite the grin on her face, her memories from that day were far from happy. 

_“Congratulations,” Liza said as she approached John and Mary, hugging the happy couple._

__

__

_“Thank you,” John replied with a smile, though it soon disappeared and Liza sighed, “Are you sure?”_

_“I have to go,” Liza told him, glancing over at where Sherlock was standing and feeling tears well in her eyes, “It’s best for everyone, look after him and tell him... tell him that I’m sorry.”_

She had left after that without a word to anyone, jumping in the cab that was waiting outside and not looking back. Some things were hard to let go of in life and her love for Sherlock was one of those things, but she knew that he was better off without her.


	5. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an unexpected turn of events.

Liza didn’t plan to be back so soon, but her sister had been involved in an accident and she had stepped up to look after her nephews. She’d dropped them off at school, before making her way to the hospital and picking up some flowers to brighten up her sister’s room. 

“Liza,” she heard a familiar voice call as she approached the counter to pay, causing her to freeze momentarily and turn around to find Sherlock walking towards her with john. 

“Hey,” she greeted with a small smile. 

“How’s Shannon doing?” John asked as he pulled her into a tight hug. 

“It’s touch and go, but she’s fighting. What are you guys doing here?” 

“We’re on a case,” John answered, glancing over at Sherlock with a frown and checking his watch, “Speaking of which, we need to go and meet Lestrade. Drop by when you have time, it’ll be nice to catch up and I know that Mary would love to see you.” 

“I’ll let you know,” Liza told him, watching as Sherlock walked away without a word and pushing back the tears that formed, “Damn it.” 

*** 

It was a few days until Liza found some time and arranged to meet John, feeling her anxiety spike through the roof when he asked her to drop by Bakers Street. She knew that they were in the middle of a case and it made sense that John would be there, but understanding didn’t make it easier. 

Stood outside, Liza took a deep breath and climbed the stairs. Her hands trembled slightly as she rung the door bell, offering Mrs. Hudson a smile and entering the flat when she found the door already open. 

“Ah, you’re not John,” Sherlock commented as he glanced back over his shoulder. 

“As always, your observational skills are astounding,” Liza mumbled, scanning the room and shifting from one foot to the other awkwardly. 

“You left,” Sherlock said after a long silence had passed between them, “You left and you never said a word... didn’t even say goodbye.” 

“I knew that you’d convince me to stay and I couldn’t, Sherlock, you wouldn’t understand.” 

Not wanting to argue, Liza turned to leave and was surprised when Sherlock caught her wrist to stop her. She glanced back to tell him to let her go, but the words got caught in her throat and it took her brain a few seconds to catch up when he kissed her. 

“I would have understood,” Sherlock whispered, resting their foreheads together and kissing her again.


	6. Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock puts himself in danger to solve a case

A dozen police cars were parked on the quiet street outside the library and despite her hopes, Liza knew that Sherlock had something to do with their presence. The latest case that he’d taken on had sent him into a downward spiral, something that she’d seen before and still had no idea how to handle. 

Logic and reasoning couldn't get through to the small, but never the less existent, rational part of his complex brain and not even John could talk him out of his plans. Now, Sherlock was inside with a potential serial killer and Liza was left to watch with John unable to protect their friend from his own stupidity. 

“The man’s insane... he’s a genius, but apparently that doesn’t come with common sense,” John rambled, pacing in front of her and glancing over towards the large oak doors once in a while. 

“You know how his brain works,” Liza replied, “All he cares about is solving the mystery, these murders are a giant puzzle that’s been laid at his feet and he needs to know the answer.” 

It felt like hours, before SWAT made entry and they waited anxiously for any sign of Sherlock. The suspect was soon led out in handcuffs by one of the armed officers, followed closely by a smiling and smug-looking Sherlock Holmes. 

“It was him,” he told them as if it wasn’t obvious, “Believed that the victims deserved to be punished... crazy really.” 

“Crazy... you’re the crazy one, what the hell were you thinking?” Liza stated angrily, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the man in front of her, “He could have killed you.” 

“You both told me to find him no matter what,” Sherlock added with a shrug, “Follow my nose as John put it...” 

“I didn’t mean...” John started, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation and turning to Liza. 

“Follow your nose, yes, but I believe that putting yourself in harm's way was the very thing that we told you **not** to do.” 

“And you expected me to listen?”


	7. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liza gets herself into a sticky situation.

With her gun held securely in her hands, Liza cautiously headed deeper into the abandoned building and mentally scolded herself for not waiting until backup had arrived. The darkness seemed to close in around her, but a faint light and the sound of music guided her along the second floor to a room. 

Every instinct told her to hang back and just wait, but he could be hurt in there... Sherlock could be hurt. In the end, her heart had always been stronger than her head, which was why she found herself moving into the room and freezing. 

There was no sign of Sherlock, but their serial killer’s latest victim was and Liza had to force herself not to puke at the sight. She knew for a fact that the young woman was dead, but she had to check and knelt down to feel for a pulse. 

She had just retrieved her phone from her pocket, when she heard the sound of movement behind her and fought the urge to react as something cold was placed against her throat. 

“Tut tut, detective, you should always be aware of your surroundings.” 

“Go ahead, kill me,” Liza goaded, fully aware that back was on the way and attempting to buy herself some time, “Add another ghost to haunt you.” 

“All in time sweetheart, you’re just bait for my biggest target.” 

“He isn’t coming.”


	8. Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio have a conversation about evil

Stood outside the room, Liza watched as the woman kissed her husband’s head and broke down. The scene brought back memories of her own loss and she found herself unable to watch, turning away as tears formed in her eyes. 

“How can one man cause so much pain without guilt eating him alive?” Liza mumbled as she followed Sherlock from the hospital a while later. 

“Evil, pure and simple,” Sherlock replied, jumping in the car and telling John where to head, “I think that a killer’s mind is programmed to enjoy another’s pain, though they all have different motives and ideology of why they do what they do.” 

“The scariest part of this job is that we’re not dealing with monsters, we’re dealing with human beings... human beings that think that what they do is right.” 

“There are far scarier things that you haven’t yet experienced,” Sherlock added, “These people are evil, yes, but they haven’t completely lost their humanity...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
